Best Of Peel Vol 21
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 21 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in the continuing series of Peel compilations from the early 90s assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Two complete sessions are on this recording. The first is by a band with the same name, but not the same personnel, as the 2002 Festive Fifty entrants. Sessions :* MASS, one and only session. Recorded 1990-12-16. First broadcast 13 January 1991. :* Orb, #2. Recorded 1990-10-02. First broadcast 13 October 1990, although this is the 20 January 1991 repeat. Tracklisting Part One *MASS: 'Sado Seduction' (Peel Session) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *''(JP: 'They seemed such nice boys when I spoke to them on the phone.')'' *Jellyfish Kiss: unknown' '(Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Weird Paul: 'greenpeace stole my hubcaps (7 inch EP-sucking chest wound)' (popbus) (Track taken from the show on 13 January 1991) *''(JP: 'I wouldn't normally trust people who describe themselves as weird, like those people who put signs up saying, "You have to be mad to work here", that kind of stuff. Always a bad sign.')'' *''(JP: 'On one of the television monitors here in the studio, Rick Astley has just appeared. I wondered where he'd been, obviously he's been away growing his hair. I think he looks quite cute.')'' *Boss Hog: 'Go Wrong (LP-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) Track taken from the show on 13 January 1991 *MASS: 'Someone Else' (Peel Session) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *''(JP: 'Excellent, excellent, excellent.')'' *Vantage: 'Not Price (7 inch flexi disc-Unknown Hardcore Drunkers)' (MCR) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Think Or Sink: 'Hungry Heart (7 inch flexi disc-Unknown Hardcore Drunkers)' (MCR) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Damnable Excite Zombies: 'Blood Rain (7 inch split flexi disc with Amen)' (MCR) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Biff'um Baff'um Boys: 'Bombing (12 inch-Bombers Over Baghdad)' (G-Force) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Ween: 'Up On The Hill (LP-God Ween Satan-The Oneness)' (Twin Tone) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *MASS: 'Medusa' (Peel Session) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *Apollo XI: 'Peace (In The Middle East) (Sea Of Tranquility Mix) (12 inch)' (Wau/Mr. Modo) As John reminds us, this is a pseudonym for the Orb. 19 January 1991 *Silverfish: 'Pink And Lovely (LP-Fat Axl)' (Wiiija) (Track taken from show on 20 January 1991) *''(JP: 'Trouble with these late night programmes, well relatively late night programmes, at the weekends, is I start off feeling really tired, then by two o'clock I'm ready to go, really feeling on top of things.')'' *Royal Trux: 'RTX-USA (Double LP-Twin Infinitives)' (Drag City) (Track taken from show on 20 January 1991) *''(JP: 'If they could get rid of those rather obvious Fleetwood Mac influences, they could go far.')'' *Naked City: 'Demon Sanctuary (LP-Torture Garden)' (Earache) (Track taken from show on 26 January 1991) Part Two *Masters Of The Obvious: 'She's Not Ready (7 inch-Thinking Of You...)' (Feel Good All Over) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *MASS: 'Unnamed' (Peel Session) (Track taken from show on 13 January 1991) *''(JP: 'They certainly appreciate the virtues of the firmly struck guitar.')'' *Orb: 'Backside Of The Moon (Tranquility Lunar Orbit)/Into The Fourth Dimension (Essence Of Starlight)' (Peel Session) (Track taken from show on 20 January 1991) *Gibson Bros./Workdogs: 'Giddy-Up Go (LP-Punk Rock Truck Drivin' Son Of A Gun)' (Homestead) (Track taken from show on 20 January 1991) *Wanton Loveboy: 'unknown '(Track taken from show on 20 January 1991) *Half Japanese: 'All Of Me (LP-We Are They Who Ache With Amorous Love)' (Psycho Acoustic Sounds) (Track taken from show on 26 January 1991) *Virginia's Scrapings: 'I Am A Nice Guy (7 inch)' (Elastic) (Track taken from show on 26 January 1991) *''(JP: 'Last time I played a track from the Shaggs, somebody came up on the Fluff line to give me a bit of a telling off, and saying that I shouldn't do it again. Undeterred, here's another track from the self-same compact disc.')'' *Shaggs: 'My Companion (CD-The Shaggs)'(Rounder) (Track taken from show on 26 January 1991) Unbelievably, recorded in 1969. File ;Name *best of peel vol 21 parts one and two (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:37, 00:47:39 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Unknown